mimuwfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Plaskota, Leszek
Algebra Liniowa i jej Metody Obliczeniowe * Wykłady o 8.30 zazwyczaj wiążą się z senną atmosferą. Entuzjazm (lub raczej jego brak) i ton głosu pana Plaskoty zdecydowanie jej sprzyjały. Cały materiał może i był wyłożony zwięźle i zrozumiale, ale co z tego, jeśli większość zajęć spałem sobie w najlepsze, mechanicznie wykonując notatki. Jakoś to wszystko takie monotonne i nudne było... * Dopytka (po niezaliczonym egzaminie w moim przypadku) była całkiem niegroźna. Pan Plaskota momentami wykazywał większe chęci poprawienia studenta niż sam student, gdy komuś bardzo "nie szło" zapraszał na inny termin i precyzował czego trzeba się nauczyc na zaliczenie. Wymagał bardziej prostego myślenia i orientowania sie w materiale niż świetnej znajomości wykładu bez pełnego zrozumienia... * Wykład o 8:30 to masakra. Wszyscy ziewają, śpią na ławkach, nie sposób nic pisać bo ręce opadają. Najnudziejszy wykład jaki miałem. Pan Plaskota stojąc tyłem do studentów zapisuje kolejne tablice, czytam monotonnym głosem to co pisze... Może i tłumaczy jak trzeba ale przynajmniej ja rano nie jestem w stanie przetrawić tego co onchce przekazać. * No, ten wykład to była totalna masakra... Ciekawe, czy gdyby był później, to by było lepiej (czyt. jaką wrażliwość czasową ma pan Plaskota). * Wykład jest zrozumiały (a nawet w miarę ciekawy), jeżeli ktoś umie skupić się na tym, co mówi wykładowca, bo sposób prowadzenia wykładu nie pomaga w skupieniu się-p. Plaskota mówi cicho i monotonnie. Łatwe kolokwia i egzaminy. * Podpisuję się pod wszystkim, co zostało napisane wyżej. Wykład jest masakrycznie nudny i mało zrozumiały, ale to chyba wina przedmiotu a nie Pana Profesora. Kolokwia robi z tego, co w danych tematach było najprostsze i najoczywistsze. Egzaminy też nie są zbyt trudne, natomiast progi niskie jednak nie przeszkodziło mi w dostaniu dwa razy dwójki. Na ustnym tych, którym się 'prawie' udało Pan Plaskota okazał się najwyrozumialszym z ludzi - pytał do skutku z teorii i jeszcze na dodatek mi podpowiadał :) Ogólnie z tej wdzięczności chyba zacznę chodzić na wykłady w II semestrze :) * Wykłady są prowadzone monotonnie, ale nie można powiedzieć, że w sposób niezrozumiały - według mnie są prowadzone rzetelnie. Kolokwia proste, ale egzamin średnio trudny. * Zgadza się - kolokwia super-łatwe, egzamin już oczko trudniejszy. Jeśli chodzi o same wykłady, to można nie chodzić, jeśli ma się dobrego ćwiczeniowca. * Podpisuję się. Wykład nudny, pewnie głównie dlatego, że taka już jest algebra. Profesor bardzo sympatyczny, ale nie ma w sobie tego daru zafascynowania nudnym przedmiotem jak chociażby prof. Urzyczyn. Na całe szczęście na wykładach o 8:30 mogłem zająć się "Metrem", kawą i pracą domową na ćwiczenia u dr Jankowskiej, inaczej chyba bym zasnął. Kolokwia dość łatwe, egzamin trudny, ale z rozsądnym progiem zaliczenia. * Dajemy dodatkowe punkty p. Plaskocie za tempo sprawdzania zadań - w sesji poprawkowej wrzesień 2007 oceny były w USOSie już 6h (!!!) po egzaminie! * B. mily czlowiek. Do stylu wykladow mozna sie przywyczaic. * Sympatyczny. * Ciekawe jest to, iż Pan Plaskota sam stworzył niektóre działy AL których naucza (i z których są zadania). Spytany o jakieś zadania w internecie z danego działu potrafił wskazać jedynie kilka prac naukowych ;D * Radzę zajrzeć na spis prac naukowych na jego stronie - daje to pewne pojęcie o posiadanej przez niego wiedzy ;] * Wykład z GALu wcześnie i jest niemalże kopią skryptu, mało interesujący. Dopiero ćwiczenia coś dają -- w 5-10 minut powtarza najważniejszą teorię z wykładu, po czym przechodzi do zadań. Czasem woła do tablicy, ale lepiej się nie bać i nie odmawiać -- pomaga w rozwiązaniu i można się sporo nauczyć. W semestrze było 5 serii po 15-30 zadań, z których typował 5, z których dwa pojawiały się na kartkówce -- polecam zadawać do nich pytania oraz się przyłożyć, są to łatwe do zdobycia punkty. Wstęp do Informatyki * Pan Plaskota jest bardzo niegroźny i z reguły dość sympatyczny. Wykład był niesamowicie nudny, ale nie trzeba bylo na niego chodzić bo prowadzący zostawił skrypt w xero;). Na ćwiczenia do jego grupy przychodziło 5 osób, nudno było jeszcze gorzej niz na wykładzie. Jedyne co pamiętam z tych zajęć to to, że sie rozwijałam plastycznie malując u koleżanki w zeszycie:P. Za to zaliczyć było bardzo łatwo. Dostawało się jakąkolwiek ocenę z pisemnego, szło na nieobowiązkowy ustny, gdzie pan Plaskota zadawał pytanie, a jak sie nie umiało odpowiedziec to prosił zeby wyjść znaleźć kogoś kto podpowie i wrócić:) * Leszek P. jest czlowiekiem, ktory mnie zainteresowal informatyka. Wie naprawde sporo. Wyklad byl ciekawy, bardzo dobry wstep do ASD. Szkoda ze nie prowadzi w tym semestrze MO. Gra w szachy i lubi dawac programy zaliczeniowe z tym zwiazane (na 1 semestrze wystarczalo napisac program rozwiazujacy problem n hetmanow). Pan Plaskota to... * jeden z najwspanialszych ludzi na naszym wydziale. Mozna przyjsc z debilnymi pytaniami a on cierpliwie wytlumaczy i nie da odczuc ze minelas sie z powolanem. Jest bardzo pomocny, wyrozumialy, madry... goraco polecam!!! * potwierdzam - jeśli chodzi o konsultacje mega-super... ALE wykład - niekoniecznie * bezlitosny egzaminator, ale tylko przy szachownicy. Matematyka Obliczeniowa * U pana Plaskoty na ćwiczeniach jest dość nudno i niestety nie przygotowuje on zbyt dobrze do kolokwium czy egzaminu (wykład - pan Kiciak), za to jest dość bezstresowo. Oczywiście, aż do momenty owego kolokwium czy egzaminu. Nie jest to bardzo zły wybór, a nawet słyszałem, że na tle innych całkiem niezły... może to po prostu ten przedmiot...